


Movie Night

by lorir_writes



Series: To (Secretly) Love You [14]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Jade and Liam are officially engaged and decide to spend their first night as a Royal couple watching a movie together.





	Movie Night

The night has been more promising than Jade could have asked for. She’s not just free from the schemes, she’s also getting married to the man she loves. She felt like life had slowed down in the past three months during the engagement tour. But it just picked up the speed again. She’s engaged to Liam and they’re going to announce it as soon as the Engagement tour arrives in Cordonia. She looked out her window of the Royal limo and smiled infectiously. New York night sky never shone so brightly.

“Penny for your thoughts, fiancee?” Liam smiled grasping her hand and toying with his mother’s engagement ring on her finger.

“I’m happy. But not a regular happy, I’m overjoyed, I don’t think I’ve felt so cheerful before. I can’t stop smiling, I feel like I’m about to burst of joy, and love and I’m too…” She was a loss for words.

“Excited?”

“Yes,” she beamed. They both laughed. “It’s really happening, isn’t it?” she bit her thumbnail. He nodded grinning. “Liam, how am I supposed to sleep now? I’m too agitated, too exhilarated… and you’re here. Because you can, you’re my fiancé and we don’t have to hide anymore. I can even-” she smiled sheepishly as he squeezed her hands gently and chuckled.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you talking so much and so fast.”

She covered her mouth with one of her hands. “I know. Sorry,” she giggled. “I just… I love you and I don’t want to let you go now.”

He smiled broadly. “I love you too. And I’m not ready to let go of you either, so I’ll stay over with you. We can’t make a habit out of this, Cordonia has strict rules about unmarried Royal couples demeanor, but I’ll make an exception tonight.”

“Yay!” She beamed making a little happy dance on her seat and he laughed.

“You know, I bet I can convince you to bend those rules again some other time,” she smiled coyly and he shook his head grinning.

The car arrived at the hotel and they walked inside the hotel holding hands, not caring if anyone else noticed. Liam went to his room first to change clothes, then headed to her room. “Hi, handsome,” she opened the door and bit her lip, taking in the sight of Liam in a grey charcoal T-shirt and black pajamas.

“Hi, beautiful,” he replied encircling his arms around her waist as their lips met in a loving kiss. They walked in and Jade closed the door. Taking his hand, she led him to the bed and they sat together by the headboard. “Any plans for this sleepless night?”

“Yes, let’s watch a movie and snuggle until we fall asleep.”

“Sounds great to me,” he kissed her hair as she rested her head on his chest and flipped through the pay-per-view channels.

“Let’s watch this one. It has terrific online reviews.”

He narrowed his eyes, smiling amusingly. “I never took you for someone who reads online reviews.”

“Hey,” she nudged him with her elbow  "They can be useful.“

"And here I thought I was the nerd one in this relationship,” he smirked.

“Shut up!” She pushed him playfully. He pulled her close, kissing her cheek. “Let’s just watch the movie.” She pressed play and they began to watch the film, making small comments during the movie. As the plot thickened, Jade began to flinch. “What the hell is she doing? That’s creepy!”

“It is a thriller film, you know,” Liam smirked.

“I know that,” she pursed her lips. “It’s just- Oh God, no!” She cringed, tugging Liam’s tee. He tried to focus on the movie to avoid laughing at her reactions. “What the hell is wrong with this woman?!?” She grimaced intertwining her legs with his. She jumped a few times more and buried her face on his chest to look away from the TV. But the proximity to his body set an electrifying mood change inside her.

With her face glued to his torso, she could sense his smell. The wooden tones mixed with the vanilla scent of his cologne still lingered on his ivory skin. She gazed at him hungrily. A muscle on his perfectly shaped jawline twitched from his reaction to the movie scene and all she could think about to run her tongue along it. Jade placed one hand on the nape of his neck and caressed it. He shivered at the unexpected sensual touch. “What are you doing?” He looked down, watching her hands unbuttoning his pajama shirt.

“Nothing…” She continued to move her hand down, opening the shirt. “I just think the movie accomplished the snuggling part, however, it won’t help us to fall asleep. But I know something that will make us crash almost instantly.” Her hand moved the fabric away, exposing his well-built torso. She went down, kissed the center of his abdomen and stared at it admiring the goosebumps forming around the area her lips touched. She went lower and kissed the growing bulge in his pajama pants.

“I can watch this another time,” he grabbed the remote control and turned the TV off. She bit her lip and yanked his pants down, springing his member free. She grasped the base of his cock and took it in her mouth. He gently removed the hair from her face to watch her lips and hand move and up down his length. “Oh, Jade!” He grunted.

Jade looked at him and smiled seeing Liam panting, bucking his hips to thrust into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down a few more times and released his member, getting out of the bed. She winked at him and brushed the straps of her satin nightgown off her shoulder, letting the fabric run down her body and pool around her feet on the floor. He smiled, placing his hands behind his head. “You still got one piece of clothing there.”

“Oh, you mean this?” Her thumbs grazed on the fabric of her blue panties and she turned around, bending over. Liam felt his member twitch as she removed her panties, exposing her curvy and firm butt and her damp pussy. Turning to him again, she stepped closer to the bed, crawled on it and got on top of him, positioning his cock at her entrance. Burying his cock inside her, she closed her eyes and bit her lips, running one hand on her neck. Relishing the first moments of him inside her while her body adjusted to accommodate his hard and thick length was one of her favorite things.

His hand brushed her thighs gently, making its way to her folds, his thumb expertly rubbing her core in circles. The stimulation sent a small wave of pleasure through her body and she yelped. He chuckled observing her reaction. “Start moving or I will,” he jokingly threatened.

“Getting impatient, aren’t we?” Her lips curled up to the side, half smiling.

“I miss making love to you,” he shrugged.

“Liam, we had sex about an hour and a half ago when we were at the Statue of Liberty, remember?”

“And it’s far too long. I need you right now.” He sat up and held her, one of his hands traveled up her back and running through her hair. She arched her breasts and began moving. He pulled her hair back, exposing her neck and sucked it. Her nails sank into his back as she moved faster. His hands grabbed her hips and he helped her up and down.

“Ah, yes, Liam! Yes!” She threw her hair back and held his neck, her walls tightening around him. He showered kisses on her torso, his tongue wetting her olive skin. “I’m so close, Li.”

“Yes, come for me, my Queen,” he whispered, wrapping her in his arms and laying her on the bed and taking control, slamming in and out of her until they came undone together, lost in each other’s embrace.

Yellow rays of light brighten the room when Liam woke up. He shifted on the bed, lying his back on the mattress and carefully reached for his watch trying not to wake Jade, who slept with her head resting on his right arm. It was getting numb, but he didn’t have the heart to wake her up, even though they had plans to meet Daniel and Juliet for breakfast in one hour. Jade slept peacefully with a small smile crossing her rose gold plush lips. He smiled and turned to her side to spoon her again, placing his head on her shoulder. Other people can wait. Now it was his time to savor the moment and adore his betrothedand queen.


End file.
